


Снова здорово!

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Casual, Crossover, FB-2019, Gen, Humour, M/M, Ratings: G - PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Начинаю перенос в новую новеллу. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь.





	Снова здорово!

— Спасибо, братец Огурец! Спасибо! — Шан Цинхуа (хотя какое там — Самолет, рвущийся в небеса) со слезами на глазах тряс Шэнь Цинцю руку.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю сражался с суккубами, демонами и гигантскими змеями, заглядывал в черные глубины человеческих душ, его пытали и поили демонической кровью, в нем прорастали растения-паразиты, ему отрывали руки (в безопасном режиме, но все-таки), но «Путь гордого бессмертного демона» наконец-то превратился в новеллу, которой можно было гордиться. Занимательный сюжет, динамичное повествование, в меру черный протагонист, энергичные герои второго плана!  
  
Шэнь Цинцю кивнул и протянул было руку к сладостям, которые поставил перед ним Ло Бинхэ, когда в ушах у него тренькнуло.  
  
«Ваши редакторские правки оказались к месту! — механически сказала Система — Теперь „Путь гордого бессмертного демона“ станет достойным представителем современной литературы. Начинаю перенос в новую новеллу. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь. Запускаю обратный отсчет. Сто...»  
  
Волосы на голове у Шэнь Цинцю встали дыбом.  
  
«Что еще за новая новелла?! — завопил он мысленно, забывая о привычной сдержанности. — Система!»  
  
«Девяносто семь... ноль».  
  
Шэнь Цинцю еще успел увидеть, как Ло Бинхэ роняет чайник и тянется к нему, оттолкнув с пути Шан Цинхуа... а потом знакомый мир исчез в ослепительной вспышке света.  
  
  
  
Новая новелла называлась «Магистр дьявольского культа», и ее написала какая-то современная Люсу Мяньхуа. Явного папапа там не было — все-таки Китай — но между строк непотребство можно было вычитать самое разнузданное.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю снова досталась роль мелкого злеца. Смерть его нового тела — «Цзинь Цзысюнь. Как бы запомнить: Цзинь Цзысюнь» — была глупой, да и сам он был не умнее. Оставалось только догадываться, как Цзинь Цзысюнь пережил опасную войну. Внешность у нового тела была чуть лучше средней, и это все, что можно было о ней сказать.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю вздохнул и принялся обживаться.  
  
В целом, все было не так уж плохо. Кормили хорошо, одежда тоже была сносной, хотя за годы в роли господина пика Шэнь Цинцю привык к благородному зеленому, а не к этому канареечному желтому. Он завел привычку носить веера, управлял мечом исключительно ручными печатями и отрастил суховатые манеры ученого. За это его несколько раз возили в Юньмэн Цзян и секли Цзыдянем, но потом привыкли и отстали.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю начал с того, что избавился от Су Шэ, затем свел Цзинь Цзысюаня с барышней Цзян и — между делом — усовестил Цзян Ваньиня. Остатки Вэней устроились в Юньмэне, на границе Пристани Лотоса. Первого из расколов между протагонистом и его братом удалось избежать.  
  
Автор не слишком заморачивалась логикой или мироустройством, и работы у Шэнь Цинцю было невпроворот, но он постоянно искал себе новую: это было лучше, чем думать о том, что пик Цинцзин остался без господина, а Ло Бинхэ — без наставника и... кем он там ему приходился.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю казалось, что он хорошо вжился в роль. Система то и дело выдавала поощрения за залатанные сюжетные дыры, добавление глубины персонажам и искоренение ненужной драмы. Он был Цзинь Цзысюнем куда лучшим, чем тот, первый, однако...  
  
— Ты как будто не живешь, — сказал ему как-то Цзинь Цзысюань. Каждый день он выкраивал в своей семейной жизни несколько часов на орден и Шэнь Цинцю, причем времени для Шэнь Цинцю становилось все больше и больше. — Просто скользишь по жизни и все. Как Лань Ань, когда его жена... Неважно.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю узнал, кто такой Лань Ань. Узнал про его жену — и это было просто смешно.  
  
— Это же просто смешно, — так и сказал он Цзинь Цзысюаню, но тот не смеялся.  
  
«Просто этот мир не настоящий, — этого Шэнь Цинцю сказать не мог. — Ненастоящий в отличие от...»  
  
Он додумал до этого места и запнулся: мир Бессмертного гордого демона тоже был ненастоящим. Точнее, раньше был.  
Сейчас он стал домом. Стоило покинуть его навсегда, чтобы это понять.  
  
Пытаясь справиться с тоской, Шэнь Цинцю устроил протагонисту любовную жизнь и руками Лань Сичэня подстроил спасение Не Минцзюэ. Весь мир охотился на Мэн Яо и пригретого им Сюэ Яна. Охоту возглавляли зрячий Сяо Синчэнь и Сун Лань. Оставались сущие пустяки, скоро эта новелла тоже закончится... и что тогда?  
  
Шэнь Цинцю представил себе новые бесконечные перерождения в чужих телах и закрыл глаза.  
  
«Эй, Система, ты тут?» — позвал он, но вместо ответа услышал только статический шум. Это было... странно. А где же обещанный сервис 24/7?  
  
Цзинь Цзысюань рвался в бой с внебрачным братом, и Шэнь Цинцю стоило немалых усилий уговорить его остаться защищать домашних.  
  
— От Мэн Яо можно ждать чего угодно, — врал он на голубом глазу. Конечно же, Мэн Яо в башню Кои было калачом не заманить — Шэнь Цинцю и вправду так думал, а потом к ним вдруг влетела перепуганная стража.  
  
— Молодой господин! Там! Там! В главном зале!..  
  
Шэнь Цинцю с Цзинь Цзысюанем переглянулись и бросились в главный зал.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю ожидал нападения Мэн Яо, ожидал чего угодно — но не этого. В воздухе потрескивали молнии, пол устилали беспамятные тела. Цзинь Гуаншань лежал, придавленный троном. Два человека в белом добивали стражу.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю отреагировал машинально.  
  
— Ло Бинхэ! На колени.  
  
Нападавшие одновременно убрали мечи, склонили головы и опустились на колени.  
  
— По возвращению на пик Цинцзин... — сказал один из них.  
  
— ...наставник может нас наказать, — закончил другой, и в его голосе звучало предвкушение.  
  
На Шэнь Цинцю уставились две пары одинаковых красных глаз под одинаковыми красными метками.  
  
— Ах вы!.. — Цзинь Цзысюань потянул из ножей Суйхуа, но Шэнь Цинцю толкнул его назад.  
  
Ло Бинхэ — оба — поднялись с колен.  
  
— Пойдемте, наставник, — произнесли они хором.  
  
— Куда это вы забираете нашего Цзинь Цзысюня? — крикнул Цзинь Цзысюань.  
  
— Он не ваш, — сказал один из Ло Бинхэ.  
  
— Он наш, — сказал второй и, взяв Шэнь Цинцю за руку, взмахнул мечом.  
  
— Наставник больше не такой красивый, — сказал первый задумчиво. — Это хорошо.  
  
Пространство вспучилось красно-черной раной, сквозь которую виднелся бамбуковый лес. Пик Цинцзин. Шэнь Цинцю мягко сжал руку первого Ло Бинхэ, Бинмэй.  
  
— Как вы смогли договориться с Бингэ?  
  
— Он обещал, что поделится, — промурлыкал Бингэ и потерся щекой о плечо Шэнь Цинцю.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю вздохнул и потрепал Бинмэй по волосам. Бингэ посмотрел на него темным, угрожающим взглядом, и Шэнь Цинцю потрепал по волосам еще и его.  
  
Они шагнули в проем между мирами все вместе. Вдалеке виднелись бамбуковый лес и бамбуковый домик.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю наконец-то вернулся домой.  
  
— А если я снова?..  
  
Бинмэй прижал его правую руку к губам. Бингэ прикусил пальцы на левой.  
  
— У нас всегда есть Синьмо.  
  
Шэнь Цинцю наконец-то вернулся домой, чтобы больше не уходить.


End file.
